1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a portable information processing apparatus equipped with a touch panel, a touch pad, and the like (hereinafter referred to as touch panel) has been widely used. Such portable information processing apparatus includes portable telephone, PHS (Personal Handy-phone System), portable moving image player, portable music player, PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), and the like. Recently, the touch panel is also being mounted on a television receiver, a portable game machine, and a remote controller. Some information processing apparatuses do not have an operation means other than the touch panel. The user using such information processing apparatus performs substantially all operations using the touch panel.
Therefore, with widespread use of the touch panel, improvement in the operation body system using the touch panel has been desired with extension of the usage mode. The user normally performs a predetermined operation by moving the finger, the stylus, and the like while pressing the surface of the touch panel with the finger, the stylus and the like. When such operation is performed, the touch panel reads the pressed point as a coordinate. The coordinate read from the touch panel is transmitted to a calculation processing means, and a predetermined process is executed. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-213312 discloses configuration of a resistive analog touch panel.